


Curses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cas is a kitten, Fluff, Just read the damn thing you'll find out, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposedly from a witches' curse, Cas is turned into a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses

He hadn't thought the bunker could be more quiet. Sam had gone out on a grocery errand, and Cas was off doing, well, something. Probably watching Netflix in his bedroom again, it wouldn't be a surprise if he lost the sleep he didn't need binge watching whatever he came across. So, finally, Dean practically had the place to himself.

First things first, he aimed for the freezer. For the past few weeks, he had to keep a pre-made pie in the freezer because Sam, though he was his younger brother, told him to keep away from it for a special occasion. Fuck that.

Then there was the living room, a room practically hidden away in the bunker for relaxation which, of course, they never had the time to really enjoy. So the first thing (after the pie) Dean decided to do was to fall over the back of the couch, lie around, and watch some actual TV for once.

It was the third commercial break that he finished his pie and decided to see what the angel was doing. He hadn't seen Cas and, though he would never truly admit it out loud, he missed him. He was just too quiet, it was as though he wasn't there at all, and Dean hated the feeling to the last atom of his being. He crept up the stairs, almost planning to surprise him with his presence, and opened the door to his own bedroom. He scanned the room, but Cas was nowhere to be seen. A rush of disappointment flooded him. He saw the angel's trench coat lying on his bed, and taking a second glance, he noticed that all of his clothes were there- shirt, tie, pants, the whole kit and caboodle. Just as he turned around to search the bunker, he heard something. Nothing harmful, he hoped, the sound was small, coming from his room. He made his way over to his bed, looking under it, all around the room, then from the corner of his eye, something moved. He turned to the pile of discarded clothes on his bed when a lump was moving around under the trench coat. Dean cautiously lifted it up to reveal what was hidden underneath: a small, black kitten, probably no more than a month old, with some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Well almost, the only eyes he's seen like that are- shit. Dean's eyes widened in realization as he stared down at the kitten. "Cas?" The kitten looked to him, meowing softly. Dean slowly picked up the kitten in his hands, and the small animal nuzzled against his fingers.

After he had quickly rushed to the library, (though carefully with the small kitten in his hands) he settled Cas down on one of the tables, and Cas stared at him intensely. Yup, it was definitely him. Probably a curse, Dean knew something was up when one of the witches' spells hadn't worked on the angel during their last case. Dean swore to himself, which caused the kitten to cease playing with his fluffy tail and look up at him. He looked as though he were frowning when Dean used that kind of language. Suddenly, he started meowing frantically. "What?" Dean asked. Cas didn't stop meowing, only growing more intense. "Meow!" Dean mocked. Cas stopped and turned around, hopping of the table (which at first, with no real experience with cats, he jumped in effort to catch him) and landed on four legs. He rushed off to the kitchen, Dean following, and started randomly walking in circles around the counter, occasionally pawing on it. Dean's eyes followed the direction Cas was pointing to, then sighed. Could cats even eat pie? 

Soon after, to Dean's astonishment, he found himself eating pie at the table with Cas on the surface, sniffing and licking at a small chunk of pie on a plate. Dean made eye contact with the kitten, whose eyes were wide in alarm and staring at him. "What?" Dean asked as he raised the loaded fork to his mouth. Cas meowed, trying to catch his attention. It was then that Dean realized, and he mirrored the kitten's wide eyed expression. He dropped the fork on the table and ran off as he began choking. His throat and eyes felt scratchy, tears were welling up- how the hell could he forget he's allergic to cats? His sense of mapped out direction led him to a medicine cabinet, where he took a bottle of allergy pills and downed a couple with tap water. Luckily, it wasn't a severe allergy like food allergies, so he knew the pills would settle in in a few minutes.

He wiped the water off the corner of his mouth when he returned to the kitten, who remained on the table, waiting patiently. "Sorry bout' that," Dean said. Cas looked up at him before turning his attention back to his pie. For once in his life, Dean had actually thrown out his own, seeing as small cat hairs were most likely infesting it. 

By the end of the night, Sam still wasn't home. He rung Dean up on his phone to inform him that he met up with someone, and most likely wasn't going to be home till tomorrow. "Go get some," Dean had said, which was responded with a sigh and an obvious eye roll from the other end by Sam, who hung up right after that. With the phone call ended, Dean went straight back to Cas, which he tended to put a little more distance than usual now that he had the allergy attack. Even so, Cas would still nuzzle up against the side of his leg while they watched a movie, and at this point Dean couldn't resist. The kitten's fur was extremely soft to the touch, he was warm and small and- God dammit, Dean couldn't keep up the manly act anymore. He just couldn't stop smiling. "Dammit, Cas, quit being so adorable." Cas meowed in a way that made it sound like he was asking him "what?" "I mean, you've always been adorable, but-" he couldn't even finish his sentence. "But I promise you, we'll get this fixed. When Sam comes home, we'll-" he looked to the door frame as the sound of a closing door filled the bunker. He picked Cas up gently in his hands, pistol in his pocket at the ready, and followed the sound. From the upstairs ledge, just over the railing, he saw a dark headed figure in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with his back turned to him. When he turned around, Dean's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?"  
"I went out to help with groceries, and- oh, the clothes. Well, I figured since it's the middle of summer, my normal attire wouldn't suffice." Dean couldn't even get any words out, he just stammered attempting to form a sentence. "So," Cas said, "I take it we're keeping the cat?"


End file.
